The Bunny The Bear Yaoi
by richiefail
Summary: Lemony goodness, yaoi MxM , Don't like? don't read! no flames based on the band The Bunny The Bear written on my iPod without autocorrect, sorry for any typos.
1. Chapter 1

Matt put on his rabbit mask and slipped down to chris's room, where an eager bear was wating to devour his rabbit mate, in the dirtiest way possible. Matt thought about what was about to go down, and realised there was a tightness in his pants. Matt opened the door to see his band member laying on his side, in a provocotive way, with just his bear mask on. Matt's eyes traveled down to chris's hardon and licked his lips. Both men were about 9" long, and somewhat thicker than most guys.

The bear laughed. "your skinny jeans dont hide your dick too well." the bunny blushed madly, but his mask hid it.

"well, they are SKINNY jeans, after all. And the boxers just add another layer on top of it."

"Well, you dont need them for what were doing...here. Let me help." chris got up, and ripped matt's pants into two, leaving him in his boxers, shirt and mask, erection fully visible. Matt's body shivered in reaction to the coldness. The bear then removed the bunny's shirt and boxers in the same fashion. The bear then got on his knees, Matt's dick now in his face.

Matt moaned as his head was licked by his band member. Chris then started sucking on matt's head, causing louder moans to emit from the bunny masked man. Matt was in pure ectacy as he looked down and saw a bear moving his head up and down his length.

Matt then realised that he was rocking back and forth to the rhythym the bear had established. In only a few minutes, matt had shouted out Chris's name, and chris had swallowed matts entire load.

Matt got on his knees as well, and kissed chris passionatly. Chris pulled away for air, leaving a trail of saliva and semen between them.

"stand up, its my turn to eat" Chris then stood up, sticking his dick in Matt's face, ready to be sucked. The bunny then licked the shaft infront of him from base to head. Once he got to the head, he took the entire shaft in, sucking at full force. The bear sighed in pleasure, feeling the pressure build in his gut. Matt then started moving his head up and down Chris's shaft. Chris shouted out Matt's name, and came. Matt couldn't swallow the bear's load, the cum filling his mouth. Once Chris pulled out, Matt swallowed the semen in his mouth.

"Turn around and bend over." the bear did as ordered. Matt then put his hands on Chris's hips, lining up his shaft with Chris's enterance. The first thrust caused a scream from the more masculant man of the two. Matt's sudden urge to be the male turned Chris on more than usual.

Matt started to pick up a rhythym, and full body movements became humps, and screams became moans. Matt changed his angle and hit Chris's prostate. Chris let out a bear like growl, and Matt knew he had hit the spot. He started hitting that spot repeatedly, Chris growling the entire time. In a few more thrusts, the bear came all over the floor and his chest, the constricting of his ass causing Matt to come into Chris. The feeling of his bandmate's seed deep inside of him caused Chris to come again.

When both had come down from their highs, Matt had pulled out, some semen leaking out of the bear's asshole. Matt and Chris walked over to the bed, and cuddled up against eachother. Chris layed the side of his head on the bunny's chest, and snuggled closer to his lover. Not worried about being clean, both men fell asleep in the company of their lovers. 


	2. Chapter 2

The Bear woke up due to the feeling of something hard poking his ass. He realised that it was Matt's dick. He then looked over to the clock. it had been about 6 hours that they were out. Chris then lined up his enterance, and thrust back on Matt's dick. Matt then woke up with a yelp,

"Chris, stop. We're switching postiions now." He pushed Chris off of the bed with a loud thump.

"Fine, but you didn't need to push me off of the bed" Chris let out a sigh. He turned around to see the bunny bent over the bed, his ass in the air. "At least get on your back."

The bunny then rolled over, lifting his legs. Chris walked up to Matt, and put his legs on his shoulders. With one thrust, Chris was in Matt, matt's cheeks touching chris's hilt. Matt moaned in pleasure, loose enough by himself, most pain was gone. Chris immediatly started thrusting, causing moans to emit from both partners.

The bear then reached down, and gripped the bunny's manhood, causing a gasp from the bunny. Chris started pumping Matt's dick twice as fast as the thrusting. Matt knew he was getting close, as the pressure built in his balls.

All of the sudden, Chris licked from Matt's chin, to his lips, then stuck his tounge in Matt's mouth. 'there must have been drool' thought the bunny. Matt then started exploring Chris's mouth with his own tounge. Matt let a moan escape into Chris's mouth, as he came all over their chests and chins, his ass clenching causing Chris to come into Matt. Chris broke lip contact, and pulled out of Matt, collapsing onto his mate with a loud squish.

"we have to shower when we wake up, right?"

Matt replied with a simple "yeah" before they both fell asleep again. 


End file.
